


Parallel

by Asylum_Regular



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things were great, others okay, occasionally terrible. But there was no denying that nothing was as it should be. But there had to be a happy end somewhere… right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel

Finn stared blankly at the vampire in front of him. Inside he was ripping his hair out, screaming, and crying in frustration. 

The vampire stared back, a single eyebrow arched.

He lay back even though his mind was screaming no, that this wasn’t how things went. That everything was wrong. But with the vampire literally hovering right above him his internal screaming was soon stopped. 

Today was a bad day, sometimes they just came upon him and left him like this, screaming and crying and broken. Marshall always fixed it though, he may not be able to outwardly show his emotions but somehow Marshall always knew.

So Marshall fixed him.

He lavished his body with soft, lingering kisses, slowly peeling away clothing. During times like this, Marshall’s hold on the spell weakened slightly. He wasn’t sure if he did it on purpose or if it was just an accident, but either way he was happy for it. Now he could respond to Marshall’s touches, show him that he loved him because he couldn’t tell him.

As Marshall moved down his body he arched and wiggled, silently begging for his touch as the vampire king moved too slowly for his tastes.

The vampire ignored his pleas and instead skirted around where Finn wanted to be touched most to lick and nip and kiss at his legs. He was successfully driving Finn wild. 

So as soon as he was close enough Finn tangled his fingers through his hair, tugging up slightly until Marshall looked at him. He licked his lips subconsciously and that was all it took before Marshall was kissing him fiercely, parting Finn’s lips with a quick sweep of his tongue before plunging in and claiming the ex-adventurer’s mouth as his territory. 

Finn felt cool, slim fingers at his entrance; Marshall must have grabbed the lube while he was distracted. He arched into Marshall as one finger slowly slid into him, pumping slowly. It wasn’t long before Finn was slowly rocking his hips back against the finger; it was soon after that Marshall added another. The slight burning sensation made him flinch slightly as it always did before he relaxed once again into Marshall’s arms.

The third finger had only been in for a little while before Marshall pulled all three out, making Finn open his mouth in a silent whine. He didn’t have to wait long, though, before He felt something bigger and hotter pushing against his entrance before slowly, entering him.

Once Marshall was fully inside Finn he sat upright, pulling the blonde-haired boy with him until the other was seated in his lap. A single moan exited Marshall’s mouth, a clear sign of his pleasure. The only indication that came from Finn was the writhing of his body as Marshall was pushed deeper into his pliant body and a slight hitch of breath as the pleasure radiated through him in waves from the new position.

With Marshall’s hands on Finns hips the two started to move slowly, lovingly, passionately. Finn twisted his hips and clenched his muscles in a way that he knew drove Marshall crazy. It wasn’t long before Marshall sped up his pace, his breathing erratic as he mumbled encouragement and sweet nothings in Finn’s ear. Leaving Finn’s mouth was a silent chant of Marshall’s name as the pleasure threatened to crash over him and envelop him completely.

“Come for me” 

That was all the encouragement Finn’s body needed to let go. Marshall followed soon after.  
Later, curled in the protective circle of Marshall’s arms, Finn remembered why Marshall felt like he needed to do this, why he felt so guilty for doing this to the vampire.

*start flashback*

“Hey, Finn. Did ya-“ Marshall’s words cut off as he stared at the scene before him.

Finn shoved Prince Gumball off him and turned to Marshall, words bubbling up in his throat. 

“Marshall I-“ Finn shut his mouth with a click of teeth. There was a fierce look in Marshall’s eye’s that scared him. He cowered away from his boyfriend, hoping that he would get a chance to explain.

*pause flashback*

If he had known that he had only a few more seconds left before he wouldn’t be able to speak at all, Finn would have said “I love you.” One last time.

*flashback*  
Marshall was murmuring something just barely loud enough for Finn to hear. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. “No! Marshall-“ 

*end flashback*

He had yet to speak again.

Marshall refused to acknowledge that the event had happened other than casting the spell on Finn daily to assure its strength. He wouldn’t talk about what had happened; he wouldn’t even let Finn explain in writing. It was frustrating and made Finn feel guiltier than he ought to. The entire thing had been an accident on his part. 

If he had just known what Gumball intended to do he would have stopped him, most likely pushed him away sooner. He wouldn’t have let it happen, he wouldn’t have hurt Marshal, and he would still deserve to be Marshall’s boyfriend. 

He still had control over his body and snuggled closer into Marshall’s arms, pushing away the thoughts. He looked up at Marshall, tilting his head up slightly, before mouthing the words “I love you” like he always did. But then he did something he hadn’t done the past times. He cried.

Apologies and excuses and details all moved past his lips in a silent sting of confessions. His shoulders shook and his chest heaved as he full out sobbed. He had been carrying all the guilt and self hate in himself since the incident had first happened and he just couldn’t do it anymore.

When he ran out of things to say he simply kept on repeating that he was sorry and that he loved him over and over. His lungs burned and his stomach heaved but he felt so much lighter.   
“I love you.” He froze before looking up at Marshall who simply looked back at him with trust, as if he had been waiting for that breakdown all this time before he could forgive. Before he could lift the curse and set both of them free from guilt, because Marshall had been suffering too. 

And then everything was as it should be.


End file.
